Love letter
by AMASSIVECREATOR
Summary: A very little LeeSaku fic where one coverys her feelings through paper
1. A letter for you

Naruto is not mine

She stood in front of me, looking like a ticking time bomb by the redness of her puffed cheeks, her pout, was like a cute angry cat who was forced to wear an ugly sweater.

She looked so adorable.

"S-Sakura san? " I wanted to know what had made her so angry. I hope it wasn't some jerk. Or it could be Naruto who must've gotten on her nerves again. I noticed how her eyes kept shifted away.

"Sakura san, What's wrong?" I asked again.

She inhale and exhale, her expression seemed to calm down, she waves me off "I'm sorry Lee just that Naruto almost splashed water on me, thinking i'm someone else"

"Oh, I see, he's quite the prankster"

"It's just the way he is" She muttered. She knew Naruto didn't mean to do such a thing to her and that even she sometimes secretly enjoy his pranks but he can be a bit much.

She was nervous, this was the day she was gonna give him the letter, the letter that held what had her in all kinds of spins, ups and downs, what made her feel kinda crazy and sweet. Oh how this was an unexpected turn, she remembered her first encounter wit Lee during middle school exams. How he had first confessed to her when they had just met, how he had just saved her life back then from bullies, it was him who had made her able to finally become a strong woman who can defend herself.

And now her she was, standing in front of him. In uncomfortable silence, she didn't like uncomfortable silence, so needed to tell him right now.

"Lee, I have something to give to you" Sakura slowly revealed the letter from behind her back, handing it to him. She strangely felt...relieved, it was like she was opening up a bottle letting all the air out.

"For me? " He said, confused but he had a clue what could this be, but he felt like it was too good to be true, like a vivid dream.

"Well...I just wanted to let you know, so" " She shot her head up to look straight at him, suddenly feeling a little confident topping it off with a gentle smile "See you later" she walks past while waving at him, while stood there completely still.

"Oi, you gonna move" he came back to his senses and started walking ahead.


	2. Outintheopen

He ran straight to his apartment building, his heart was racing, his feet keep hitting the pavement. His breathing quicken he wanted to reach his home as quickly as he could he wanted to know what she had written him. Almost tripping on a cat along the way. The site of his apartment building were now clear, he gotten inside the lounge area. Taking a sharp right turn heading towards the stair case.

He made sure that he didn't miss a step, not wanting to miss and trip, he ran through the third case of stairs already now making it to the third floor of the building he pacing past three doors until he made it to his, he grabs his key, but because he grabbed it too quickly it from off his hand, he quickly picks it up, unlocking his door.

He shuts the door behind him, now making his way to his bedroom, he dumps his things down the floor and sits on his rolling chair, holding the blue envelope in his hands, he wipes the sweat off of his face. Nervousness creeps up his skin.

"Could this really be?" Was it really what it think it was? The girl of his dreams, his crush, one of his lifelong close friend had wrote him a love letter? Somewhere in the inside had a little doubt what if it was something else? But he couldn't think of what that 'else' could be in the letter. The only way to find out, was to read it.

He tore open the seal of the envelope as gently as possible but the seal only tore halfway he gulps he tares the half and grabbed the folded paper, slowly unfolding it.

~•~

𝐻𝑒𝓎! 𝒯𝒽𝑒𝓇𝑒 𝓌𝒶𝓈 𝓃𝑜 𝓌𝒶𝓎 𝓉𝑜 𝑒𝓋𝑒𝓃 𝒸𝑜𝓃𝓋𝑒𝓎 𝓂𝓎 𝑜𝓌𝓃 𝒻𝑒𝑒𝓁𝒾𝓃𝑔𝓈 𝒾𝓃 𝓅𝒶𝓅𝑒𝓇, 𝓅𝓁𝑒𝒶𝓈𝑒 𝒻𝑜𝓇𝑔𝒾𝓋𝑒 𝓂𝑒 𝑜𝒻 𝓂𝓎 𝓉𝑒𝓇𝓇𝒾𝒷𝓁𝑒 𝓌𝓇𝒾𝓉𝒾𝓃𝑔! 𝒲𝑒𝓁𝓁 𝐻𝑒𝓇𝑒 𝑔𝑜𝑒𝓈, 𝐼 𝓁𝒾𝓀𝑒 𝓎𝑜𝓊, 𝐿𝑒𝑒. 𝐼 𝓁𝒾𝓀𝑒 𝓉𝒽𝑒 𝓌𝒶𝓎 𝒽𝑜𝓌 𝓎𝑜𝓊 𝒹𝑒𝑒𝓅𝓁𝓎 𝒸𝒶𝓇𝑒 𝒶𝒷𝑜𝓊𝓉 𝓎𝑜𝓊𝓇 𝒻𝓇𝒾𝑒𝓃𝒹𝓈, 𝓃𝑜𝓉 𝓁𝑒𝒶𝓋𝒾𝓃𝑔 𝒶𝓃𝓎𝑜𝓃𝑒 𝑜𝓊𝓉, 𝓎𝑜𝓊 𝒶𝓁𝓌𝒶𝓎𝓈 𝑔𝒾𝓋𝑒 𝑜𝓊𝓉𝓎𝑜𝓊𝓇 𝒷𝑒𝓈𝓉 𝑒𝓃𝓉𝒽𝓊𝓈𝒾𝒶𝓈𝓂 𝒶𝓃𝒹 𝑔𝓇𝑒𝒶𝓉 𝒶𝓉𝓉𝒾𝓉𝓊𝒹𝑒 𝓉𝒽𝑒 𝓅𝒶𝓈𝓈𝒾𝑜𝓃 𝓎𝑜𝓊 𝑔𝒾𝓋𝑒 𝓌𝒽𝒾𝓁𝑒 𝓎𝑜𝓊 𝓉𝓇𝒶𝒾𝓃 𝓂𝒶𝓀𝑒𝓈 𝓂𝑒 𝒻𝒾𝓇𝑒𝒹 𝓊𝓅 𝒾𝓃𝓈𝒾𝒹𝑒, 𝐼 𝓉𝒽𝒾𝓃𝓀 𝓉𝒽𝒶𝓉 𝒽𝒶s 𝒷𝑒𝑒𝓃 𝑒𝒻𝒻𝑒𝒸𝓉𝒾𝓃𝑔 𝓂𝑒 𝓁𝒶𝓉𝑒𝓁𝓎, 𝒾𝓉 𝓂𝒶𝒹𝑒 𝓂𝑒 𝑒𝓃𝒿𝑜𝓎 𝓉𝓇𝒶𝒾𝓃𝒾𝓃𝑔 𝓌𝒾𝓉𝒽 𝓎𝑜𝓊 𝑒𝓋𝑒𝓃 𝓂𝑜𝓇𝑒 𝐼 𝑔𝓊𝑒𝓈𝓈 𝓎𝑜𝓊 𝓌𝑒𝓇𝑒 𝒶𝒸𝓉𝓊𝒶𝓁𝓁𝓎 𝓂𝓎 𝑜𝓌𝓃 𝓅𝑒𝓇𝓈𝑜𝓃𝒶𝓁 𝓈𝓊𝓃𝓈𝒽𝒾𝓃𝑒, 𝒶𝓁𝓌𝒶𝓎𝓈 𝒷𝓇𝒾𝓃𝑔𝒾𝓃𝑔 𝓂𝑒 𝓊𝓅 𝓌𝒽𝑒𝓃 𝒾'𝓂 𝒹𝑜𝓌𝓃. 𝒲𝑒𝓁𝓁 𝐼 𝓉𝒽𝒾𝓃𝓀 𝓉𝒽𝒶𝓉'𝓈 𝓅𝓇𝑒𝓉𝓉𝓎 𝓂𝓊𝒸𝒽 𝒾𝓉, 𝒿𝓊𝓈𝓉 𝓌𝒶𝓃𝓉𝒾𝓃𝑔 𝓉𝑜 𝓁𝑒𝓉 𝓎𝑜𝓊 𝓀𝓃𝑜𝓌.

~•~

He made sure that he was reading correctly, he read repeatedly and slowly, he even rubs his eyes making sure that this was even real, and to his delight...it was.

"This is most certainly not a dream" he spoke softly.

~•~

Not sure if it would be a good little one shot? I love Leesaku and enjoy reading fanfics of them on here I wish there were more long ones though, as I read them I was inspired to make my own, not a long one yet, maybe later on, but I decided doing a little cute one would be best who knows.

Naruto is not mine.


End file.
